Recordatorio
by Hazuki Jung
Summary: Mientras tenga tu amor seré feliz, no importa si estás a su lado. *fic hecho para el topic retos del foro el destino de una estrella. oneshot*


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo la historia desarrollada a continuación ©es derecho reservado de esta "autora" con poco que hacer, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, sólo por el placer de escribir.

Fic creado para el topic "retos" del foro el destino de una estrella para la ronda de retos musicales.

Canción: Aunque estés con él.

Intérprete: Luis Fonsi

Por: Hazuki Jung

Recordatorio.

Aquella mañana pintaba igual que tantas otras, las cosas seguían como antes, la taza de café en la mesilla de noche, la sala llena de cuadros a medio terminar y mi corazón igual que hace años… sí, todo estaba en su lugar, todo menos el hecho de que ese mismo día tenía que volar hasta Japón.

Hacía ya un par de años que había viajado a Florencia, si bien el arte contemporáneo de hoy en día es bastante diferente a lo que los virtuosos llamaran arte hace mucho tiempo atrás, no cabe la menor duda de que Italia sigue siendo la cuna de los artistas y Florencia un refugio para mí entre aquellos edificios ahora está mi vida; miré la ciudad blanca por el balcón de mi habitación con sólo una imagen en la cabeza… tú.

Aún recuerdo cada detalle, vivo sintiendo que este es nuestro hogar, en la alacena de la cocina hay siempre una caja de tus chocolates favoritos, el jabón para la ducha es de tu aroma preferido, el té, las cortinas y hasta el aroma de mi cuerpo, siempre desde aquella vez en la que me obsequiaste esa colonia, ese ha sido siempre mi mejor aroma; sin embargo… siempre he vivido por ambos, sin siquiera querer hacer lo contrario o tal vez si, no puedo engañarme o más bien no debo hacerlo, tengo que aceptar que mientras he estado lejos de ti y del azul de tus ojos he intentado olvidarte, quise con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en la perfección de tu ser, olvidar cada detalle, cada gesto más sin embargo no pude, intenté abrir mi corazón a alguien más, besé otros labios, toqué otra piel, pero nunca desapareciste de mi memoria… porque tu recuerdo es mi mejor obra de arte.

Después de divagar tomé una ducha y me alisté para mi destino siguiente, eché una última mirada a "nuestro hogar" y abandoné aquel departamento de la ciudad blanca dirigiéndome al lugar del que un día escapé ciñéndome el abrigo negro y me acomodándome la boina; cuando llegué al aeropuerto mi corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenado, sonreí a causa de aquello ya que ni siquiera había dejado Italia y parecía un adolescente, cada parte de mi cuerpo sabía a dónde y con quien iría; el viaje estuvo bien sin interrupciones a excepción de un par de mujeres francesas que me reconocieron y después de contarme que habían comprado uno de mis cuadros en la exposición del año pasado me pidieron un autógrafo y se marcharon a sus asientos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, es extraño como mi sola presencia reconforta a muchas personas… pero nunca a ti.

Después de algún tiempo el vuelo llegaba a su fin, la torre de Tokio podía verse desde la ventanilla era pequeña pero sin duda era la mejor manera de saber que llegaba de nuevo a mi perdición; sin poder hacer otra cosa y una vez que el descenso estuvo listo respiré hondamente y tranquilicé no sólo mi corazón si no también mi alma; esperaba poder ver a Saijo o a Yaten ir a mi encuentro, pero lo que vi fue tu figura, pequeña y menuda impaciente y algo nerviosa, el tiempo había hecho un excelente trabajo al paso de los años, no cabía duda que la que estaba parada frente a mí era toda una mujer y no la niña de la cual yo me había enamorado.

Mientras caminaba en tu dirección, recordé aquel día que llegaste a nuestras vidas.

~Flash Back~

– Saijo quiere dejar de pasearte por todos lados –pidió el chico de cabello plateado.

– Lo siento Yaten, pero esta situación me saca de mis casillas –respondió el aludido.

– Vamos chicos no sean inmaduros y cálmense quieren –dijo una chiquilla de cabello negro a ras de cuello.

– Hotaru todo es para ti tan fácil –respondió otro de los chico, uno de cabello negro azulado que permanecía tranquilo frente a una ventana.

Ese día era importante sólo para una persona en esta familia, para Darien el dueño y señor de todo y todos en esa casa quien en su juventud se había casado con una hermosa mujer llamada Kakyuu, la cual dio a luz a seis lindos hijos y quien a pesar de ser una mujer saludable y alegre lamentablemente perdió la vida en un accidente automovilístico.

Después de sólo un año de luto mi padre había encontrado una chica con la que se había casado, una chica que bien podía ser su hija.

– Ya están aquí –dije con cara de fastidio.

Mi padre y su nueva esposa entraron en la gran sala de la mansión, era una mujer sin chiste, comparada con mi madre era sólo una mocosa, ella mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que me fastidiaba.

– Bueno chicos ella es Serena Tsukino, ella será su madre desde ahora, denle la bienvenida a la familia –dijo mi padre como si aquello fuera cualquier cosa, Taiki amable como siempre no dijo nada y salió de la sala, era evidente que le molestaba tener a una niña menor que él como madre, los demás sólo la miraron, yo sonreí de lado aquello era una estupidez, después de que mi padre le profesara amor a mamá descaradamente se casaba con la primera que se le cruza en el camino, sin más salí de la habitación deteniéndome frente a ellos.

– Ella nunca será mi madre, sácala de esta casa –dije seco mirándola fijamente con una expresión de rechazo.

~Fin Flash Back~

No pude ignorar tu belleza, estabas más linda que la última vez que te había visto, antes de que me fuera a Italia, te miré algo curioso tú ni siquiera pudiste sostenerme la mirada, me pareció que tus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco cuando nuestros ojos se enocntraron, sonreí interiormente ante aquel hecho.

– Hola Seiya, bienvenido –dijiste aludiéndome el saludo.

– Hola –respondí.

Subimos después al lujo auto, la vida de mi padre no cambiaba siempre mostrando su dinero; el trayecto fue silencioso de vez en vez algún comentario, nada importante hasta que llegamos a la casa que estaba más sola que de costumbre.

– El personal salió a la casa de verano a hacer algunas remodelaciones que tu padre pidió –dijiste mientras entrabamos.

– Está bien y ¿mis hermanos? –pregunté.

– Deben de estar en alguna fiesta o en la escuela, ellos no pasan mucho tiempo en casa.

Aquella escena solitaria me llevó a través de mis recuerdos, de los recuerdos que dolían, pero al mismo tiempo alegraban.

~Flash Back~

Entré en la casa, sabía que no habría nadie, mis hermanos siempre estaban fuera, los sirvientes estaban es alguna tarea que papá les había encomendado y papá como siempre en el trabajo, aquello era algo prohibido ni siquiera yo sabía desde cuando había comenzado, no lo sabía pero a este punto no quería saberlo, te vi en la cocina intentando preparar algo que no tenia forma determinada.

– ¿Es para mí? –pregunté mientras te abrazaba recargando mi barbilla en tu hombro.

– No, es para tu padre –dijiste sin más.

Te obligué a dar media vuelta y mirarme, te besé entonces con pasión, para que supieras que era yo el que estaba a tu lado que era yo el que acariciaba tu cuerpo, el que te susurraba dulcemente en el oído… que era yo, Seiya, que era ese el nombre que pronunciabas cuando te hacía mía.

– Mírame Bombón –dije quedo– Mírame y dime que me amas, sé que no puedo darte lo que mi padre te da, se que eres su esposa, pero eso no me importa, porque cuando estás conmigo el mundo no existe, te amo Serena.

El silencio se hizo largo, tan largo que me pareció una eternidad, quería escuchar esas dos palabras en tus labios, pero solo obtuve tu mirada esquiva.

– No puedo… no puedo seguir con esto… Seiya lo siento, pero yo soy la esposa de tu padre– dijiste con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me quedé solo en aquella cocina, mirando el rastro por donde te habías marchado, mirando cómo te llevabas contigo mi corazón.

~Fin Flash Back~

Lo recordaba todo tan bien, tan claro que podía sentir el dolor de cada palabra, de cada lágrima, todo alrededor mío me recordaba cada segundo que había pasado a tu lado; cuando abrí mis ojos y te busqué te habías escabullido, algo me decía que no fuera tras de ti pero otra parte de mi quería besarte, sentirte, amarte. Subí las escaleras con sólo un pensamiento en la cabeza, estrecharte en mis brazos nuevamente, te busqué como loco para finalmente encontrarte en aquel lugar donde tantas veces estuvimos juntos, en nuestro sitio; me miraste en cuanto la puerta se abrió tenías los ojos cristalinos y la mirada sorprendida al verte de esa manera no pude contenerme más y corrí hasta ti en busca de tus labios.

– Seiya yo… –dijiste tratando de alejarte.

–Calla, no me lo digas ahora, sé que mi padre es tu esposo, pero ahora no quiero recordarlo –te besé entonces con más fuerza, con pasión.

– Te amo Bombón y eso no cambiará, puedo controlar mis pensamientos, mis actos pero no mi amor, sé que lo besas a él que haces el amor con él y hoy no pido nada lo único que quiero es que aceptes que me amas como yo te amo a ti, quiero que no lo niegues yo he intentado olvidarte de muchas formas, pero no puedo –dije aún cerca de tu rostro, mientras mis manos diestras desabotonaban tu camisa.

Con una pequeña lágrima dijiste mi nombre y después tan quedo como te fue posible las dos palabras que por muchos años añoré, aquello fue lo único que necesité para perder el control y amarte.

Te contemplé dormir entre las sabanas, tus ojos esos ojos que me enamoraron, tus labio, toda tú y no podía creer que de nuevo te tuviera entre mis brazos, poco a poco despertaste y me sonreíste al tiempo que me regalabas un dulce beso.

– Te amo serena.

– Seiya, nosotros no podemos seguir haciendo esto –replicaste.

– Bombón, no te estoy pidiendo nada, no pido que lo dejes, pero por favor no me mientas diciendo que lo amas –dije mientras tomaba tu rostro– Yo te amaré siempre, no importa si no estás conmigo, no me importa si estás con él, siempre me tendrás.

Tuve que dejarte de nuevo, teníamos que fingir ante los demás que éramos indiferentes que sentíamos el uno por el otro lo mismo que el primer día. Poco a poco la casa se llenó, el ruido de los preparativos para la cena se llevan a cabo y tu dirigiéndolo todo, quién lo diría mi niña torpe se había convertido en una gran dama responsable, después tuve que mirar como él, el otro, mi padre te besaba y tu correspondías feliz, tenía que conformarme con los momentos en mi mente, porque sabía que era yo el que estaba en tu corazón.

La cena transcurrió como podía hacerlo, ese era el motivo por el cual estaba en Japón, sólo porque mi hermana Hotaru se comprometía esa noche, había insistido tanto que no había podido negarme pero la verdad estaba feliz por ella por ver a mis hermanos y por verte a ti, nada podría arruinar mi felicidad; fue entonces cuando papá levantó su copa y después de brindar por la dicha de Hotaru, dijo que tú y él tendrían un bebé, fijé entonces mis ojos en ti, no sabía qué hacer ¿Cómo descifrar la expresión de tu rostro?, me dediqué a estar callado el resto de la velada, tú te veías tan feliz que por un momento pensé que todo lo que habíamos pasado esa tarde se reducía a basura.

– Seiya ¿Estas escuchando? –dijo mi padre para atraer mi atención.

– Claro –respondí.

– ¿Entonces te quedaras cierto? –preguntó Saijo.

Lo miré y negué con la cabeza – Regresaré esta noche a Florencia –dije sin más y aunque trataron de convencerme de quedarme todo intento fue en vano; después de que Eliot el prometido de Hotaru se fuera y antes de que la velada terminara me despedí de todos y salí queriendo encontrar mi equipaje para marcharme lo más pronto posible.

– ¿Cuándo terminarás esto? –preguntó una voz desde el pasillo.

– La amo no puedo ni quiero evitarlo –dije y miré a Zafiro, el siempre había sido muy observador nunca tuve dudas de que él lo sospechara.

– Déjalo ya Seiya o terminarás lastimado –me pidió.

– Si la dejo entonces seguro que terminaré lastimado –respondí y seguí mi camino.

Después de un largo viaje regresé a mi mundo, nuestro mundo el que yo había creado para ti para mí y en el cual no estabas, pero no importaba porque para mis existía tu amor, sería verdad lo que zafiro me dijo yo terminaría lastimado en algún momento pero que importaba mientras te amara mientras me amaras yo sería el ser más afortunado del mundo.

La mañana siguiente pintó igual que tantas otras, las cosas seguían como antes, la taza de café en la mesilla de noche, la sala estaba llena de cuadros a medio terminar y mi corazón igual que hace años… siempre amándote… sí, no cabía duda de que todo estaba en su lugar.

En la alacena de la cocina seguía la caja de tus chocolates favoritos, el jabón para la ducha seguía teniendo tu aroma preferido, el té, las cortinas y hasta el aroma de mi cuerpo, siempre tendrían el mismo olor, quise con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en la perfección de tu ser, olvidar cada detalle, cada gesto más sin embargo no pude, intentar abrir mi corazón a alguien más nunca, porque tu recuerdo siempre será mi mejor obra de arte.

Annyeong

Espero que este reto le haya gustado jajajaja hice lo que pude y la verdad estoy muuuuuyyyyy satisfecha de mi trabajo.

Uno más reeditado, espero seguir subiendo mis antiguos trabajos empolvados por ahí.

Hasta la próxima

Hazuki


End file.
